


Conversations

by twtd



Series: A Magic All Its Own [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: After the interview, Hecate and Pippa have a much-needed talk.***Hecate hadn't let go of Pippa's hand since she had taken it right after they kissed and she had no plans on letting it go any time soon. She rubbed her thumb over the back of it as they walked to her private apartments. A staff member opened the door and sparing her a small smile, Hecate entered her sanctuary. As soon as the doors were closed behind them, Pippa tugged on their joined hands. Hecate stopped walking and turned toward her. With a fleeting smile, Pippa pulled Hecate closer and kissed her again. Hecate couldn't believe her good fortune to have this amazing woman back in her arms. Still, they needed to clear the air.





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this won't make much sense if you haven't read A Magic All It's Own.

Hecate hadn't let go of Pippa's hand since she had taken it right after they kissed and she had no plans on letting it go any time soon. She rubbed her thumb over the back of it as they walked to her private apartments. A staff member opened the door and sparing her a small smile, Hecate entered her sanctuary. As soon as the doors were closed behind them, Pippa tugged on their joined hands. Hecate stopped walking and turned toward her. With a fleeting smile, Pippa pulled Hecate closer and kissed her again. Hecate couldn't believe her good fortune to have this amazing woman back in her arms. Still, they needed to clear the air. 

"I suppose we should talk," Hecate said though she made no move to step away from Pippa. If anything, she swayed closer. 

"Can we talk tomorrow?" Pippa asked. She folded herself into Hecate’s arms. 

Hecate huffed. "I don't want there to be any misunderstandings. I love you. I want you here. I trust you. I trust you with everything.” It would be impossible for her to hold herself back at this point. In truth, it had always been impossible. She simply hadn’t realized it. 

"I love you too," Pippa said before she moved in for a kiss. Hecate happily granted the request but pulled back after a moment. 

"I don't know how to state my intentions other than to say this: I want to marry you. I know it's too soon, but after 30 years it feels like too long, and I like to think I know my own mind by now." Hecate exhaled heavily as she searched Pippa's eyes. She hoped she hadn't ruined everything. She shouldn't have said it but it was a day for telling the truth. She didn't expect Pippa's lips on hers so it took her a second to return the kiss. 

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Pippa cupped Hecate's face and brushed her thumbs over Hecate's cheeks. She had the softest look on her face, not teasing Hecate at all. 

"I suppose I am," Hecate said in surprise. It hadn't been her intention, but now that she had said it there was no going back. And she did want to marry Pippa. She wanted it with all of her heart. 

"Yes," Pippa said simply. "If you're asking then I'm saying yes. Even though it's too soon and there are other things we need to talk about." 

This time Hecate kissed Pippa. The kiss lingered between them. With each moment that passed, it built in intensity until it turned desperate. Hecate pulled Pippa closer, hands firmly on her waist.

“Mmm,” Pippa hummed, pleased with the situation. "Can we stop talking and go to bed? I want you naked and in my arms. I’ve missed you," she whispered against Hecate's lips. 

Hecate laughed joyfully. "I'd like that, yes." Between Hecate's foolish stop to their relationship after their first time and her subsequent broken arm, they really, really hadn't had enough sex. 

This time it was Pippa who led them to Hecate’s bedroom. She opened the door without waiting for permission and pulled Hecate inside. Hecate made sure the door closed behind them. It wouldn’t do for someone to walk in on them the next morning. 

Someone had already seen fit to light a fire in the room and it provided a mellow warmth as it flickered in the grate. Hecate returned her hands to Pippa’s waist and pulled her in close. “I believe you said something about being naked?” Hecate teased. 

“You’re the one still in that suit. Oh, God, you’re still wearing your microphone, aren’t you?” Pippa giggled and found the microphone on Hecate’s lapel. “I wonder what the range on these is like?” 

A mischievous smile took over Pippa’s face as she unbuttoned Hecate’s suit jacket, unclipped the microphone, and followed the wire to the transceiver. She pulled it from where it was attached to Hecate skirt and looked it over until she found the off switch. 

“I’m sure we’ll know more about the range by the contents of the gossip columns tomorrow.” Hecate did wonder how long it would be before some of her past lovers came forward. She wondered how long it would be before people she didn’t even know made up stories about her. It wasn’t something to worry about then though. Tonight she was going to focus on Pippa. Pippa was more important than anything that might be in the papers the next day. 

Hecate shrugged her suit jacket off and tossed it onto a nearby chair. There would be no careful undressing that night. She reached for Pippa and pulled her close. "Put that down and kiss me again," she husked. 

Pippa lightly threw the microphone on top of Hecate's jacket. "Happily." Pippa stepped close again. She fisted her hands into Hecate's shirt near her waist and started tugging it out from her skirt as she brought her lips up to Hecate's. What started as a gentle kiss quickly turned deep and all-consuming. Hecate could barely breathe with the intensity of it. She reached for Pippa's shirt and tugged it up over her head, and God, Pippa wasn't wearing a bra. She supposed it went with the sweatpants that hung low on Pippa's hips. She really had just rushed over from her home. Hecate was sure she had never experienced anything sexier. 

Hecate cupped Pippa's left breast in her hand and brushed a thumb over Pippa's nipple. The effect was immediate. Pippa whined into Hecate's mouth. She started unbuttoning Hecate's shirt as quickly as she could, whimpering when Hecate's hand left her breast. She got over it when she felt Hecate's hands helping her unbutton her shirt. The kiss ended and Pippa rested her cheek against Hecate's as Hecate shrugged off her shirt and let it fall to the floor. She made quick work of her own bra and pulled Pippa into her arms once again. 

"I love you," Hecate whispered and Pippa clutched at Hecate's hips as their torsos pressed together. Pippa was right: they needed to be naked together and in bed. Hecate hooked her fingers into the waistband of Pippa's pants and knickers and pushed them down. It was nothing for Pippa to toe off her shoes and step out of her sweatpants. Her hands immediately went to Hecate's skirt which she unzipped with ease. It fell to the floor and Pippa went to work on Hecate's stockings. 

Hecate balanced precariously on one foot and then the other to pull them off and shucked her own knickers in the process. Finally, they were naked. Hecate sighed at the feeling of Pippa's body against hers. Their lips met again. 

"Bed. Now," Pippa whispered and pushed Hecate toward the bed. Hecate went willingly, eagerly. She was so caught up that she nearly stumbled over her own feet only to sit heavily on the edge of the bed. She spread her legs and pulled Pippa between them by her hips. If felt so good to have Pippa close. Hecate leaned forward and placed a kiss between Pippa's breasts on her sternum and smiled as Pippa ran her fingers along her hairline. Hecate kissed her way across Pippa's left breast until she reached her nipple. She nuzzled against it and reveled in the sound Pippa made before opening her mouth and sucking on it. Pippa's fingers tightened in her hair as she held Hecate close. 

Hecate took a deep breath before allowing her hands to start wandering from Pippa's hips, up her sides, and back down again. She cupped Pippa's arse and used it to pull her even closer. Once Pippa was as close as she could be, Hecate started kissing from one nipple to the other. Pippa moved her hands down to cup Hecate's jaw. She pulled Hecate away from her breast and kissed her once again. 

"I adore you," Hecate said as the kiss ended. "Let me show you." 

"Happily," Pippa said as Hecate guided her toward the bed. They pulled the covers back and as soon as Pippa laid down, Hecate crawled on top of her. 

Hecate couldn't believe she was here again. She had thought she had lost Pippa forever and now Pippa was back. She was back and she was in Hecate's arms. Hecate was certain nothing else could ever feel like this, nothing could be as fulfilling. She shuddered as their breasts brushed together. Pippa looped her arms around Hecate's neck and pulled her down until Hecate was lying on top of her, their legs slotting together perfectly. 

"I missed this," Pippa said as she swept her hands up Hecate's back then down again. 

"I did too," Hecate replied. She had missed the feel of their skin melding together, the feel of Pippa's curves under her hands. She had been so foolish. 

Hecate rolled to the side and pulled Pippa with her, hooking Pippa's leg over her own hip. Their lips met again and again and Hecate got lost in a haze of lust as their perfumes combined into a new, unique scent. Hecate didn't think she would ever be able to get enough of it. She knew she would never be able to get enough of Pippa. She took Pippa's breasts in her hands and squeezed them lightly before focusing on her nipples. Pippa arched forward into her hands and sighed heavily. 

"Hecate," Pippa breathed out as she pulled Hecate closer with her leg until there wasn't any air left between them. "I need you to touch me. I need to feel you." 

"I need you too," Hecate replied. She swiped a thumb over one of Pippa's nipples and got a whine in return. She didn't try to stop her smirk. 

"Stop teasing," Pippa said. "Stop teasing and touch me." She bucked her hips forward to try to spur Hecate on.

"Whatever you want." Hecate moved her hand over Pippa's stomach, down to her pubic bone, and between her lips. She exhaled sharply when she felt how wet Pippa was. She didn't waste any time finding Pippa's clit and rubbing her fingers over it. 

"Ahhh," Pippa moaned as she clutched at Hecate's shoulders. She rocked forward into Hecate's hand. "I want…" Pippa took a deep breath and tried to focus. "I want to touch you too." She reached down and brushed her fingers against Hecate's pubic hair. Hecate swallowed at Pippa's words and managed a stuttering nod before Pippa's fingers found her clit. 

"Perfect," Pippa said. The back of her hand brushed against the back of Hecate's and Pippa leaned harder into Hecate's touch. With each swipe of Pippa's fingers, Hecate's breathing became more and more erratic. Her head swam. Sweat beaded on her skin. Her own fingers only picked up their pace.

"I want us…" Pippa husked. "Together…" She rubbed a particularly good spot and Hecate gasped. 

"I don't know," Hecate said panting, "I don't know if I can." She was torn between getting caught up in her own pleasure and taking care of Pippa. 

"Just try. Try for me, Hecate." Pippa pleaded. 

Hecate inclined her head in a jerky nod. If that was what Pippa wanted, then she would do her best. She threw her head back as Pippa's lips found her neck. Pippa echoed each swipe and whorl of her fingers. More heat built on Hecate's skin. She couldn't get close enough to Pippa. She couldn't get enough of Pippa. Her legs started to tremble but she attempted to focus on Pippa again. Wetness collected on her fingers. She wanted to be inside Pippa but there would be time for that later. Right now, she just wanted to see Pippa fall apart. 

Her head fell to Pippa's shoulder and she shuddered as Pippa's fingers hit a sensitive spot. Pippa wrapped her other arm around Hecate and somehow pulled her closer. Their skin slid together. Pippa's hips juttered forward. Hecate shook in response. 

"I'm going to come," Pippa gasped. "Come with me." Hecate couldn't say no. She kept up the rhythm of her fingers and pressed against Pippa's hand at the same time. Her own orgasm was close at hand. Every muscle in her body started to tense up. Just as she was about to fall over the edge, she felt Pippa shudder in her arms. It spurred on her own orgasm and she ended up a shaking mess clinging to Pippa just as hard as Pippa was clinging to her. She felt Pippa take a deep breath and withdraw her hand. Hecate shivered. Pippa curled up in Hecate's arms and Hecate adjusted herself to accommodate her. 

"Mmmm," Pippa hummed against Hecate's throat. "Thank you."

Hecate nuzzled against Pippa. "I love you," she said again. She would say it every opportunity she got. 

"I love you too, darling," Pippa replied. She reached up and started removing the pins from Hecate's hair. Hecate had forgotten all about it. 

"It's faster if I do it," Hecate said, echoing her words from their first time. 

"Hush and let me enjoy myself." Pippa rolled away long enough to put the collection of pins on the nightstand but quickly repositioned herself in Hecate's arms as she unwound the braid and started pulling it loose. Hecate looked at Pippa with adoration in her eyes. 

"You can do it whenever you like," Hecate conceded. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop Pippa and she had no desire to deny her anything. 

"There," Pippa said as she freed the last of Hecate hair and ran her fingers through it. Hecate nearly purred but Pippa turned introspective. "What happens now?" 

Hecate sighed. "I don't know. You are aware that as soon as this becomes public knowledge, they'll never leave you alone?" She reached up and brushed some of Pippa's hair back from her face. Here was yet another person Hecate had pulled into her orbit and subjected to the whims of the press, of the public. 

"I know," Pippa said. "But you're worth it. Whatever happens, this is worth it." Pippa kissed Hecate and Hecate sank into it. 

"I've never done this before," Hecate shook her head lightly. "I suppose we'll have to make it up as we go along. I know at least one expert on royal etiquette, so we shan't be completely without guidance." There was just the hint of teasing in her voice. 

Pippa looked at her with a smile in her eyes. "So what you're saying is you'll do whatever I tell you?"

"I wasn't aware that was in doubt," Hecate replied earnestly. It wasn't in her mind. She would never be able to tell Pippa no. 

Pippa smirked and was just about to reply when the phone started to ring. She practically growled. She had left strict instructions that she wasn't to be disturbed and whoever had disobeyed her would be hearing about it. Something had better be on fire to pull Hecate from her bed. Still, there was the chance that something disastrous had come from the interview, so she did need to answer it. With an apologetic look at Pippa, Hecate tolled over and picked up the phone. 

"Yes?" Hecate said sharply. 

"The Princess Mildred for you, Your Majesty," the operator said. Hecate sighed. Of course it was Mildred. She was one of the few people Hecate had told the switchboard to always connect and she wouldn't have been around to hear Hecate's order. 

Hecate sighed but some of her annoyance slipped away. "Put her through." Hecate waited for a beat then said, "Hello Mildred. Shouldn't you be asleep?" 

"Probably," Mildred replied but Hecate could hear the mirth in her voice. She looked over at Pippa who had a smile of her own on her face. "Mum told me not to call you, but I had to anyway. She said you and Miss Pentangle were having a conversation. Did you have a good talk? Are you back together now? The interview was really cool." 

Hecate sighed. "I'm glad it met with your approval. And yes, Miss Pentangle and I have reconciled." Hecate ignored the way Pippa was laughing at her choice of words. She had to admit, she had been somewhat apprehensive about Mildred's reaction to the interview. She had thought it would be positive but there was no predicting anything with children. 

"Is she there with you?" Mildred asked? "Can I talk to her?" At that, Hecate smirked. 

"You certainly may," Hecate said as she passed the receiver over to Pippa. Pippa looked at her curiously but took it. 

"Hello, Mildred," Pippa smiled. 

"Hi! Are you and Aunt Hecate really back together again?" 

"Yes, 'Aunt Hecate,'" Pippa shot a teasing look at Hecate, "and I are back together."

"Oh good," Mildred sighed in relief. "She was really grumpy after you left."

"Was she?" Pippa kept looking at Hecate, who could obviously overhear their conversation and was blushing. 

"Sooo grumpy." Then Mildred turned serious. "You know you're not allowed to leave again, right?"

Pippa visibly melted. "Don't worry Mildred, I'm not going anywhere." Hecate smiled a closed-mouthed smile at that. 

"Good," Mildred said. "Uhm, that's it really."

"Did you want to speak with Hecate again?" Pippa asked. 

"No. Just tell her, 'yes, all of my revising is finished and yes, I'm going to bed now.'"

"Alright dear," Pippa replied. "I'll let her know. Have a good night."

"Bye." Mildred hung up the phone and Pippa passed the receiver back over to Hecate. Hecate took it and hung up the phone.

"I knew you'd develop a soft spot for her," Pippa said as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hecate's lips. 

"She is… not as terrible as I once thought." Hecate replied. She rolled back onto her side and draped an arm over Pippa's hips. Somehow over the summer, Mildred had grown on her. She supposed Mildred had the potential to not be the worst person to take over the throne once she was gone. 

Pippa smiled gently at Hecate. "I'm glad. However, I'd like to stop thinking about eleven-year-olds now." She cupped Hecate's jaw with one hand and drew her into a kiss. It took only moments for the kiss to deepen. 

"Whatever you'd like," Hecate whispered against Pippa's lips. She hoped Ada knew to cancel her morning schedule. She had no plans on going to sleep any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are super awesome and I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
